


forced marrige isn’t pog

by Rayne_Days



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), bad jschlatt, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne_Days/pseuds/Rayne_Days
Summary: wilbur stoping your forced marrige and then killing your forced fiancé then picking you up bridal style and stealing you away into the night...that wouldn’t happen right.
Relationships: Jschlatt/OC, wilbur soot/oc - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“wilbur, i’m going out to get some air do you need anything?” rayne asks as they walk into the room wilbur was sitting in. “Why are you going out right now we’re exiled you could get caught!”wilbur says almost startled. Rayne thought that was dumb why would someone exile the founders of that country out of it. “I’ll be fine will i won’t even be an hour” rayne tells trying to reassure wilbur. “Okay, at least take technoblade or tommy with you.” “Wilbur Soot i will be fine, i know how to protect myself i’ll be back i just need some fresh air” “that doesn’t-“”WITHOUT one of you three breathing down my neck,I love you though.I’ll only be an hour try not to destroy the place,yea!” Rayne ends with a soft smile. They then bend down to place a kiss on his forehead. “Please tell techno and tommy that i’m gone if they ask, i’ll be back in a few, bye!” Rayne says walking out the door to find the path to get out of the ravine. “bye..” wilbur says with a small soft smile while holding a hand up to where rayne had kissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

As rayne exited the ravine they realized that it was night time. “Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.” As rayne wanders away from the ravine entrance she didn’t know that would be the last time she would see it in a very long time.

Soon they went too far because they got lost. “Omg what do i do” rayne says to their self while tugging at their hair. “ok..calm down and breathe, we’re fine, all we have to do is retrace our steps” Once they calmed down they tried retracing their steps but they ended up going into the complete opposite direction than where they needed to go.  
_________________________________  
“WILBUR! where’s rayne!” tommy shouted entering wilburs room that rayne and tommy had dubbed his brooding room. “tommy, calm down they’ll be back shortly they just went out to get some fresh air”wilbur replied nervously. “see tommy i told you they’d be fine” technoblade commented as he stood in the door way of wilburs room. “guys i’m a little worried, should we go look for her.” “i agree with wilbur she’s been gone too long.” tommy agreed. Techno sighed. “fine, but as soon as we find her you’ll see your just blowing this out of proportion.” And with that they got ready to go find rayne not knowing what would happen in the following days.


End file.
